Ippai Tsuki
by Shin Shiroi Maxwell
Summary: Hem, comment résumer... lisez ^^. YAOI ONE SHOT


Ippai Tsuki  
Pleine Lune  
  
Heero parcourait les couloirs de la demeure en silence. Etrange, Duo n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la fin du repas, lui qui s'arrangeait pourtant toujours pour passer un maximum de temps aux côtés de son petit soldat. Constatant que son amant ne se trouvait pas dans la salle de bains, ni dans la chambre, il redescendit au rez-de-chaussée. L'ex-pilote 01 jeta instinctivement son dévolu sur la cuisine, pensant que peut-être l'insupportable Américain aurait eu un petit creux qu'il serait venu combler. Hélas, pas de baka natté en vue. Fronçant les sourcils, Heero ferma la porte et passa au salon. Toujours rien, c'était comme si Duo s'était volatilisé. Reniflant nerveusement, à la fois agacé et intéressé par la dernière farce de son petit ami, Heero en profita pour aller tirer les rideaux du salon.  
  
- Tiens... c'est la pleine lune, nota t-il.  
  
S'asseyant sur la table de la salle à manger, Heero se plongea dans ses pensées, redessinant mentalement le plan de la maison. Premier étage : chambre, chambre d'amis, salle de bains. Duo n'était pas à l'étage, passons au rez-de-chaussée. Chambre d'amis 2, salon, cuisine, salle de bains 2, bibliothèque, buanderie et garage. Eventuellement il pouvait toujours se trouver sur la terrasse ou dans la piscine pour un bain de minuit. Vérifiant immédiatement cette hypothèse, Heero ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du salon et fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, appréciant la fraicheur de cette nuit de juin. Duo ne se trouvait pas non plus à l'extérieur. A moins qu'il ne soit encore scotché à la véranda... Pas souvent en pleine nuit, Heero vérifierait plus tard. Retournant à l'intérieur, le jeune homme s'assura de la non présence de l'estomac sur pattes dans la seconde salle de bains et l'autre chambre d'amis. Ne voyant absolument pas ce que Duo pourrait faire dans la buanderie ou au garage, Heero opta pour la dernière pièce encore non inspectée : la bibliothèque. A peine la porte fut elle entrouverte qu'il eut la preuve de la présence de Duo dans ces lieux. Et qu'il comprit également que Duo ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Pénétrant dans la pièce à pas de loups, Heero referma la porte silencieusement derrière lui et s'y adossa une poignée de secondes, écoutant les quelques notes de piano s'échappant des baffles. Duo aimait le piano. Heero avait essayé maintes et maintes fois de le convaincre d'apprendre à en jouer, mais Duo niait avoir la patience nécessaire et se consolait avec des CD que son mamour lui gravait gentiment grâce à son cher pc. Heero lui, savait jouer du piano. Malheureusement, le temps lui manquait. Le Japonais garda le silence. Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour voir Duo. De nombreuses choses faisaient que Duo appréçiait plus cette maison qu'une autre. D'abord pour la piscine. Ensuite pour le jardin. L'absence de voisins, le fait qu'il y ait trois chambres et que les murs soient insonorisés n'étaient pas non plus étrangers. Mais surtout... Les fenêtres. Cela vous paraîtra peut-être stupide, mais réfléchissez-y à deux fois. Les fenêtres étaient très grandes ici, et les rebords assez larges pour permettre de s'y asseoir dessus. Les étages eux mêmes étaient assez élevés. Duo pouvait même se tenir debout à l'intérieur des fenêtres. Ca, ça lui plaisait. Et ce soir, il s'était trouvé une petite place à la fenêtre, admirant la pleine lune tout en se laissant bercer par les notes du piano. Heero pensa d'abord " KAWAI " en le voyant jouer pensivement avec une mèche de ses cheveux détachés. Mais Heero pensa ensuite " Aïe " en remarquant les traits mélancoliques de son homme.  
  
- Hee-chan ? l'interrompit Duo. - Hai ? - Tu veux bien jouer quelque chose ?  
  
Hochant la tête, Heero éteignit la chaine hifi et s'assit au piano, juste à côté de la fenêtre. Le son du piano avait toujours eu un effet apaisant sur Duo, alors s'il avait besoin de réconfort, pourquoi le lui refuser ? Heero commençait à se laisser emporter par la musique lorsque quelques paroles murmurées lui parvinrent.  
  
- Tu y repenses... souvent, à la Guerre ?  
  
Heero continua de jouer.  
  
- De temps en temps. Pourquoi cette question ? - Je ne sais pas. Je viens de réaliser que je n'y avais plus songé depuis longtemps. - ... - Je crois que je suis heureux.  
  
Heero cessa sa musique. Duo ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il était heureux avec lui. Certes, Heero le voyait, le ressentait... mais ne l'avait jamais entendu le lui dire.  
  
- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse alors ? demanda Heero après avoir rejoint son amant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.  
  
Duo garda le silence, se mordit nerveusement l'ongle puis riva ses yeux à ceux d'Heero.  
  
- Je me dégoutte un peu en fait. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir le droit d'oublier ce que j'ai fait. - Tu as tué, c'est vrai, mais c'était pour une bonne cause. - Pas toujours, Heero, pas toujours. Les héros parfaits qui ne font aucune victime innocente n'existent pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. - ... - C'est étrange... j'ai l'impression d'être dans l'obligation de me sentir malheureux après ça. Et pourtant je suis heureux. Quelque part, c'est comme une trahison. - Tu ne dois pas sacrifier ton bonheur pour des défunts. - Je le sais. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y penser. Ce doit être normal, je suppose...  
  
Silence.  
  
- Pourquoi te tortures-tu de la sorte ? - Je dois avoir un côté masochiste, répondit rêveusement Duo.  
  
Ne supportant visiblement pas le silence, Duo se saisit de la télécomande de la chaine hifi et fit jouer la piste numéro 7. Une voix fluette s'éleva dans la salle. Les mots étaient incompréhensibles, mais le ton signifait infiniment plus qu'un beau discours. Duo aimait beaucoup cette chanson.  
  
- Tu entends, Hee-chan ?  
  
Heero se tourna vers lui en silence.  
  
- De quoi veux-tu parler ?  
  
- Ecoute, souffla Duo en fermant les yeux.  
  
On aurait pu croire à une berceuse. Seules quelques notes de piano et de basson soutenaient la voix. Et pourtant, un petit détail sur lequel Heero n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt, faisait que ce chant ne pouvait vraisemblablement pas être une berceuse. Fermant les yeux alors que les paroles se réduisaient à un long " Lalalalalala ", Heero comprit. La chanson était une plainte, un appel au secours. Le SOS d'une âme en perdition.  
  
- Tu entends la douleur, Hee-chan ?  
  
Le Japonais acquiesça. Fermant les yeux, Duo commença à chanter à son tour.  
  
Win dein a lotica En vain tu ri Si lo ta Fin dein A loluca En dragua Sei lain Wi faru Les shutai am En riga-lint  
  
Reportant son regard sur la lune pleine, Heero se surprit à ressentir à son tour de la mélancolie en entendant la voix de son amant si emplie de tristesse.  
  
Win chent a lotica En vain tu ri Si lo ta Fin dein a loluca Si katigura neuver Floreria for chesti Si entina  
  
La la la la la la la la la La la la la la  
  
Fontina blu cent De cravi esca letismo  
  
La la la la la la la la la La la la la la  
  
De quantiam La finde reve  
  
Lassé, Duo laissa la chanteuse continuer seule.  
  
- Pourquoi es-tu ainsi pendant la pleine lune ? demanda soudainement Heero.  
  
Duo le regarda un instant, puis fixa intensément la lune.  
  
- Je ne sais pas. J'ai toujours aimé la nuit et la pleine lune. Peut-être parce qu'elles ont été mes seules compagnes pendant longtemps. - ... - Vas pas croire que je les préfère à toi, ajouta le jeune homme en riant, mais la nuit, c'est mon élément. - Le mystère... - Uh uh ^^. C'est peut-être pour ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi. - ... - Un beau brun ténébreux ^^... commença Duo, partant complètement dans son délire. - T'as pas fini ? grogna Heero avec toutefois un sourire en coin. - On pourrait croire à un conte de fées... je ne pense pas que les princes charmants portent des spandex.  
  
Se mordant la lèvre pour retenir un petit rire, Heero lui asséna une légère tape sur la tête.  
  
- Baka. - A ton service mon beau ténébreux ^^.  
  
C'était reparti. Heero allait devoir subir ce nouveau surnom pendant au moins trois mois. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que Duo lui en trouve un nouveau. Peut-être lors de la prochaine pleine lune ? Le silence retomba une nouvelle fois alors que les dernières notes de la chanson disparaissaient.  
  
- Si tu savais... comme je les envie, murmura Duo. - Qui donc ? - Tous ces gens... ils n'ont jamais tué... jamais volé... et pourtant ils trouvent encore le moyen d'être malheureux, c'est stupide. - ... - Ils ont tout ce dont ils ont besoin, mais ils arrivent encore à ne pas être satisfaits. Il ne savent pas combien je donnerais pour être aussi pur qu'eux. - Tu es pur, c'est eux qui ne le sont pas. - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? s'enquit Duo en fronçant les sourcils. - Tu as tué, volé... mais toi, tu as réussi à surmonter et à accepter de devenir heureux. C'est ta force de caractère qui fait ta pureté, je crois. Contrairement à eux tu es plus fort que la douleur. Ils ne sont que des imbéciles, ne te compare pas à eux. Tu n'as rien à leur envier.  
  
Un mince sourire étira les lèvres de Duo tandis que son regard se perdait dans le vide.  
  
- Merci. - ... - ... - Tu veux un câlin ?  
  
L'Américain hocha la tête et se glissa entre les bras ouverts d'Heero.  
  
- C'est du passé tout ça, commença le Japonais. N'y pense plus. - ... - Ima, anata wa ôrechi desu, ne ? ( A présent, tu es heureux, n'est-ce pas ? ) - Hai, nazenara watachitachi wa isse-choni desu... ( Oui, parce que nous sommes ensemble ) - Alors ne t'en fais pas. Etre heureux, c'est le plus important. - Aishiteru... - Chite-te imasse. ( Je sais )  
  
La pleine lune avait toujours eu d'étranges effets sur certains hommes. Il semblerait qu'elle ait la faculté de rendre Duo beaucoup plus tendre et mélancolique. Alors que son ange s'endormait lentement mais sûrement dans ses bras, Heero remercia la lune du regard. Ce soir elle leur avait permis de dissiper une des angoisses les plus profondes de Shinigami.  
  
Notes à 01h49 :  
  
Duo : En tous cas elle te fait un drôle d'effet à toi la pleine lune ! Shin : Que veux-tu, n'est pas une créature de la nuit qui veut ! Heero : C'est reparti... Shin : J'ai écrit ça parce que l'image de Duo assis sur une fenêtre la nuit écoutant du piano me poursuit depuis trois jours, voulais m'en débarasser. Duo : Tes excuses sont toujours aussi bidons. Shin : ;p Heero : C'était quoi la chanson ? Shin : J'adore cette chanson ! C'est " Sora " du film " A girl in Gaea ". Duo : Oh non elle est repartie sur sa période Escaflowne T_T. Elle va re- subir l'influence Dilandau è.é Shin : VOUS ALLEZ EN BOUFFER DE LA SONGFIC CHIALANTE MWAHAHAHAHAHA ! BRUUUUUULEZZZZ TOOOOOOOUUUUT ! Heero : Vivement la fin de la pleine lune... Shin : T'AS DE LA CHANCE AUJOURD'HUI C'EST VENDREDI 13 ! Duo : * aux lecteurs * faites quelque chose, arrêtez-la T_T. 


End file.
